


Quello Che Possiamo Essere, Se Ce Lo Permetti

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: La Serie Classica, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verso la fine della missione quinquennale, una richiesta di trasferimento inaspettata forza Kirk e Spock ad affrontare il dottore a proposito della loro relazione e del loro futuro assieme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quello Che Possiamo Essere, Se Ce Lo Permetti

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What We Can Be, If You Let Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/650197) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



> Ringrazio [](http://slightly-o.livejournal.com/profile)[**slightly_o**](http://slightly-o.livejournal.com/)  e [](http://1lostone.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1lostone.livejournal.com/)**1lostone**  per il loro aiuto e per i loro consigli come beta per la versione in inglese e per il loro sostegno  
>  ****  
> Nota dell'autore sulla storia: l'idea per questa one-shot mi è venuta in mente mentre stavo pensando alla trama per una storia più complessa dedicata al primo incontro del trio e all'approfondirsi del loro rapporto. Per questo motivo la storia è più un capitolo tratto da una storia più lunga, che non una storia indipendente.  
>  Non preoccupatevi, quindi, se Spock appare più 'umano' di quello che dovrebbe essere: c'è una ragione e tutta una storia dietro :)
> 
> Inoltre questa è la versione in italiano (originariamente la storia è stata pensata e scritta in inglese) dedicata a [](http://eerya.livejournal.com/profile)[**eerya**](http://eerya.livejournal.com/) che con un suo commento mi ha fatto ricordare perché questo LiveJournal è nato (vedi [qui](http://romennim.livejournal.com/750.html)).

Siamo negli alloggi del dottore.

Il capitano è in piedi di fianco a me e guarda in modo truce il dottore che siede dietro alla sua scrivania, mentre io, invece, semplicemente li guardo, cercando di capire come siamo arrivati a questa situazione.

L'atmosfera è pesante e, come direbbe il buon dottore, potrebbe essere tagliata con un coltello. Le vibrazioni psichiche che percepisco da entrambi non sono piacevoli: il capitano sta irradiando un dolore profondo e rabbia, mentre il dottore sembra solo rassegnato. Questa stessa cosa mi ha sorpreso, quando sono entrato nella stanza... È inusuale per il dottore essere così calmo quando deve affrontare una situazione emozionale come questa dove ci sarà sicuramente un aspro confronto.

“Voglio sapere perché, Bones. Ora.”

La voce del capitano è bassa e ferma. Nel suo tono più pericoloso. Questa è la voce che usa appena prima di ordinare un attacco contro i Klingon o quando vuole distruggere qualcuno che ha messo in pericolo la nave e il suo equipaggio. La mia metà umana trema quando sente questa voce, perché so cosa quest'uomo è capace di fare. E anche il dottore lo sa; eppure rimane impassibile.

Ancora non so come valutare le azioni del dottore del giorno prima e quindi non so se la reazione del capitano è esagerata, ma una parte di me, una parte profondamente umana di me, vuole che il dottore spieghi e - e lo ammetto con vergogna - soffra sia per quello che sta per fare che per quello che _vuole_ farci.

“Bones,” insiste il capitano. “Quella non era una domanda a cui tu puoi o non puoi rispondere.”

A questo, il dottore, che stava controllando qualche documento in modo assente, guarda verso di noi, anche se il suo sguardo è più sul capitano. Il suo sguardo è infuocato e il profondo blu dei suoi occhi è quello di un oceano in tempesta. Da questo è facile percepire che il capitano non è il solo arrabbiato in questa stanza, anche se il dottore ha tentato di mascherarlo, e, se la situazione non fosse così seria, sospirerei: i litigi che qualche volta questi due hanno sono davvero gravosi per i miei scudi mentali e il mio controllo sulle emozioni. Quando si scontrano, si scontrano duramente. Questa è un'altra della vasta gamma di espressioni colorite del dottore, ma una che ho adottato perché è la più adatta per situazioni come questa, devo ammettere: quando litigano, o dovrei dire combattono, per qualcosa di personale, non esprimono solamente le cose per cui non sono soddisfatti e tentano di raggiungere un accordo, cercano, il più delle volte, di ferirsi a vicenda. Questo mi ha sempre lasciato perplesso, siccome è cominciato subito dopo aver raggiunto quello che il capitano ha chiamato il 'nostro accordo'. Non ho riflettuto molto su questo e le sue ragioni nel passato, pensando che fosse solo il loro essere entrambi degli umani testardi, ma stando qui ora, percependo tutta questa energia repressa, nascosta, quasi violenta, mi chiedo se non avrei dovuto cercare di esaminare la questione prima e più seriamente.

Sembra che l'energia proveniente da entrambi si scontrerà molto presto e l'esplosione è qualcosa il cui risultato non posso predire.

"È un ordine, _capitano_?"

Il tono del dottore è appena controllato e c'è giusto un po' di inflessione sul titolo.  
Il capitano sembra momentaneamente preso alla sprovvista dal tono e sembra all'improvviso sospettoso del fatto che il dottore voglia mettere la discussione su un piano formale. Questo, infatti, non è di solito lo stile del dottore nel trattare qualunque problema... È stato anche uno dei nostri maggiori punti di disaccordo nel passato: la sua tendenza a mettere ogni cosa, ogni discussione, a livello personale.

Da questo ora so che il dottore vuole litigare, siccome non userebbe mai il titolo del capitano altrimenti.

"Se questo è l'unico modo per farti rispondere, Bones, allora sì, è un ordine."

La rabbia sembra essersi momentaneamente sgonfiata nella voce del capitano, mentre il suo desiderio di capire prevale sul bisogno del confronto.  
Il dottore guarda il capitano con attenzione e poi, brevemente, me. Guarda di nuovo la scrivania prima di parlare.

"Non dovrei ricordarle, capitano, che per fare quella richiesta non dovevo esattamente informare lei o il primo ufficiale."

Non ho bisogno di guardare il capitano per sapere che questa risposta avrà il solo effetto di infiammare la sua rabbia di nuovo, quindi decido di intervenire, per cercare di prevenire un'escalation nel loro litigio.

"Questo è vero, dottore, ma questa è la solita procedura, siccome il quartier generale della Flotta Stellare chiederà sicuramente l'opinione del capitano su di lei prima di garantirle la richiesta di trasferimento."

Pronunciare una parola non dovrebbe far sentire a qualcuno una stretta dolorosa attorno al proprio cuore, eppure questo è ciò che accade.

Lo sguardo d'acciaio del dottore si fissa su di me.

"Questo è vero, Signor Spock, comunque visto che siamo vicini alla fine della-"

"Smettila, Bones."

L'intervento del capitano interrompe il dottore. Non vuole essere distratto da quello che vuole sapere.

"Lo sai che non voglio sapere che potevi mandare la richiesta anche senza informare me o Spock. Voglio sapere perché hai mandato la richiesta tanto per cominciare, quando noi-"

"Posso decidere" ora la voce del dottore sta lentamente salendo "da solo cosa voglio fare della mia vita, capitano, senza l'obbligo di informare lei o chiunque altro."

"Smettila di chiamarmi capitano, dannazione!" anche la voce del capitano si sta alzando. "Lo sai che io, 'noi'..." si corregge, guardandomi brevemente. "Che noi non siamo venuti qui a chiedere come tuoi ufficiali comandanti, quindi smettila di fingere che sia tutto ciò che siamo."

"Beh, è tutto quello che siete."

Lo sguardo del dottore è fermo, ma dopo anni in cui ho avuto modo di conoscere e ho osservato il suo comportamento posso percepire la bugia e il dolore che si nascondono nei suoi occhi. Il capitano, tuttavia, è troppo ferito dal suo commento per vedere qualcos'altro oltre a quello. In un attimo di raro intuito umano da parte mia, realizzo che il dottore sta cercando intenzionalmente di far arrabbiare il capitano. Direi che questo è completamente illogico, ma nella mia esperienza il dottore ha sempre una - potremmo dire 'umana'? - logica dietro le sue apparentemente illogiche azioni. Comunque, per ora, questa 'logica' mi sfugge totalmente.

"Cosa?"

La voce del capitano è un miscuglio di rabbia, incredulità e dolore. Sforzo me stesso a concentrarmi su ciò che il dottore non sta realmente dicendo e capire perché sta facendo tutto questo, invece delle parole che sta dicendo. Non voglio prendere le sue parole come fatti. Non voglio credere che lui pensi veramente ciò che sta dicendo.

"Che c'è, Jim? Pensavo che saresti stato contento che ti sto risparmiando di risolvere il problema."

Ora il capitano sembra sbalordito e ammetto di essere perplesso anche io. Prima la richiesta di trasferimento, ora questo... Qual è il significato di tutto questo?

Il capitano è più umanamente eloquente di me.

"Di che diavolo stai parlando, Bones?"

Il dottore ci guarda attentamente, ancora seduto dietro la sua scrivania, come se stesse cercando qualcosa nelle nostre espressioni, nei nostri occhi, nei nostri movimenti, e per la prima volta questa sera noto che non sembra in salute: ci sono occhiaie sotto i suoi occhi, la sue pelle è piuttosto pallida e le sue mani tremano leggermente. Anche se probabilmente questo è originato dalla situazione presente, è preoccupante comunque.  
Evidentemente ha pensato a tutto questo per più tempo di quello che gli è servito per compilare la richiesta e non ha parlato per nulla né a me né al capitano.  
Si passa la lingua sulle labbra.

"Me, Jim, sto parlando di me."

Cosa dicono gli umani in situazioni come questa? Oh, sì: le sorprese finiranno mai? Questa espressione penso sia la più adatta per questa situazione.

Il capitano è totalmente senza parole ed è piuttosto comprensibile. A dire la verità, quando abbiamo deciso di affrontare il dottore sulla richiesta e su ciò che significava, non potevamo neppure immaginare un solo motivo per essa, e nemmeno per il modo in cui il dottore ha deciso di agire. E ora che il dottore è disposto a rivelare le sue motivazioni, non stanno diventando più chiare.

Non è vulcaniano da parte mia, ma percepisco che la mia pazienza sta iniziando a scemare, e questo è probabilmente dovuto alla stanchezza causata dalla mole di lavoro delle ultime settimane e dallo stress che la scoperta di ieri mi ha procurato.  
Voglio una risposta chiara e diretta.

"Se volesse chiarire, dottore."

Il dottore ride e il suono non è piacevole, ma aspro e forzato.

"Dottore..." dice. "Mi stai chiamando 'dottore' adesso, Spock. Non ci posso davvero credere."

"Oh, per favore, Bones, lo sai com'è..." Il capitano sta tentando di essere conciliante e vedo come tentarlo è difficile per lui, ma è piuttosto chiaro che il problema non sarà facile da risolvere.

"Sì, lo so com'è, capitano, e voglio entrambi fuori dai miei alloggi adesso se non avete da discutere con me una questione legata al lavoro."

Il suo tono è definitivo e alle sue parole sento una insopportabile stretta attorno al mio cuore, ma se c'è una cosa che ho imparato da loro durante la nostra amicizia e poi durante l'approfondirsi del nostro rapporto è non arrendermi senza combattere quando c'è qualcosa che voglio. E non sono sul punto di perdere il dottore, la nostra terza parte, senza combattere.

Guardo brevemente il capitano e so che sta pensando la stessa cosa.

"Penso, Leonard, che soddisfare la tua richiesta sia impossibile per noi."

Un'espressione di improvvisa sorpresa passa sul viso di Leonard al suono del suo nome. Sa che uso il suo nome senza incitamento da parte sua solo quando ho bisogno subito della sua attenzione o quando ho bisogno di discutere qualcosa di importante. E ora è chiaramente per entrambi i casi.

"Beh, Signor Spock, dovrà trovare un modo per soddisfarla perché non voglio nessuno di voi due qua in questo momento."

Tenta di essere fermo e certo, ma vedo che qualcosa lo sta divorando all'interno e che lo sta facendo da un po'. Cosa è successo negli scorsi giorni che ci ha portati a questo?  
Il capitano deve aver capito che non c'è modo di far parlare Leonard in questa maniera - non c'è essere umano più testardo del dottore quando vuole esserlo - e ha deciso per l'unica linea d'azione che ci può portare a qualche risposta... L'unica linea d'azione che raramente ho visto James Tiberius Kirk usare: implorare.  
Se questo non mostra a Leonard quanto sta ferendo Jim, allora niente può.

"Per favore, Bones... Parlaci."

La sua voce è sommessa, quasi rotta. È quasi doloroso sentirlo... Nulla può mostrare di più la sua vulnerabilità ora che quelle parole rotte, dette debolmente.  
Vedere quest'uomo orgoglioso e sicuro in questo stato...

Un'ondata di dolore e rabbia e confusione scorre dentro di me: dolore nel vedere Jim soffrire così tanto, rabbia verso Leonard perché ci sta facendo passare questo, verso di me perché non capisco, e così, così tanta confusione.

Ma una cosa è certa in tutto questo: Leonard vuole andarsene, anche se non sembra che voglia davvero.

Leonard deve aver capito cosa significava il tono di Jim perché sembra improvvisamente triste, anche se risoluto.

"Jim..." dice. "E Spock" aggiunge guardandomi. "Lo so di aver agito nel modo sbagliato quando ho mandato quella richiesta senza informarvi, ma vi sto chiedendo di rispettare i miei desideri e lasciarmi da solo."

Ovviamente ho pensato male. Il tono di Jim non è stato sufficiente.  
Jim semplicemente mi guarda, e il dolore è chiaro nei sui occhi.  
Come ho detto prima, non mi arrenderò senza combattere.

"Come ho detto prima, Leonard, questo non è possibile. Per quanto mi riguarda, ma penso che Jim la pensi allo stesso modo, non uscirò di qui senza una risposta."

Jim mi sorride debolmente e annuisco quasi impercettibilmente verso di lui e un piccolo allargarsi del suo sorriso mi dice che ha capito cosa gli sto comunicando: non è da solo in questo e combatteremo insieme per Leonard.  
Questa facilità di comunicazione e di comprensione è sempre stato uno dei punti più forti nel nostro crescente rapporto, durante il servizio e poi nel nostro tempo personale.  
Per quanto riguarda Leonard e me, comunicare tra di noi è sempre stato qualcosa su cui lavorare... All'inizio eravamo solo troppo differenti, troppo alieni l'uno per l'altro per comunicare senza incomprensioni. È sempre stata una sfida... Una sfida che ha affascinato entrambi, il primo campo dove abbiamo imparato a conoscerci senza che nessun altro fosse coinvolto. Questo è stato l'inizio del nostro rapporto, prima rispetto silenzioso e reciproco, poi un'amicizia tumultuosa, e ora...  
E per quanto riguarda Jim e Leonard, ho notato sin dall'inizio della nostra missione, quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta, il legame istantaneo tra i due umani. Sono stati capaci di rapportarsi tra loro quasi immediatamente, avendo bisogno di un facile cameratismo che hanno trovato sorprendentemente tra di loro, e, imparando a conoscersi, anche la loro amicizia è cresciuta costantemente, mentre Leonard dava a Jim quell'appoggio che qualche volta quest'ultimo desiderava ardentemente a causa del suo comando e che solo un umano poteva dare.

Sia io che Jim sappiamo che non possiamo lasciare andare Leonard. Semplicemente ci è necessario. Comincio a chiedermi se lo sa.

Guardando Leonard, noto che il suo viso si è rabbuiato vedendo la nostra comunicazione silenziosa e, se possibile, sembra più inquieto di prima.

"Perché mi state facendo questo?" chiede in modo aspro. "Perché non mi lasciate in pace?"

Una pausa, ma aumenta solo il crescendo.

"Perché diavolo non siete solo felici che lascio la scena in modo che possiate vivere sulla vostra nuvoletta d'amore, dannazione!"

Si ferma e nell'improvviso, sbalordito, gelido silenzio che segue le sue parole il suo respiro è penetrante, quasi assordante.

Dire che sono sorpreso non sarebbe sufficiente.

Ma all'improvviso i pezzi cominciano ad andare al loro posto e comincio a realizzare quale potrebbe essere il problema di Leonard. Potrebbe essere perché gli umani sono davvero imprevedibili - e quest'umano più di tutti - e avrei bisogno di più dati per essere sicuro.  
Anche Jim è senza parole, ma ha sempre avuto un modo più diretto di me di parlare e chiedere.

"C-cosa..." esita. Un profondo respiro. "Sei fuori di testa?"

Un'altra pausa. "Perché questa è l'unica spiegazione logica e sensata per quello che hai appena detto!"

"Oh, per favore, Jim!" esclama Leonard. "È chiaro da vedere per chiunque voglia solo guardare!"

Le loro voci si stanno lentamente alzando di nuovo. Le loro emozioni stanno diventando più forti e conseguentemente anche le loro vibrazioni psichiche. Quest'altalena, aggiunta alla mia stessa incertezza sull'intera situazione, sta diventando davvero sfiancante.

"Cosa, Bones, cosa è così chiaro da vedere!!"

"Che tu e il dannato goblin siete innamorati l'uno dell'altro!"

Silenzio di nuovo.  
Sì, le sorprese non finiranno mai, sembra.  
Mi schiarisco la gola.

"Scusami, Leonard, ma anche se questo fosse vero, quale sarebbe il problema? E in che modo sarebbe connesso con la tua richiesta di trasferimento?"

Leonard mi guarda in modo strano.

"Mi stai prendendo in giro, Spock? Perché se è questo quello che stai facendo, non è neppure lontanamente divertente!"

Lo guardo molto seriamente.

"No, Leonard, non ti sto prendendo in giro."

"Allora cosa-"

Jim lo interrompe.

"Potresti, per favore, per favore, darci solo una risposta chiara, Bones, per l'amor di Dio!"

"Risposta chiara, Jim? Pensavo fosse piuttosto ovvio, quello che vuoi! Mi tolgo dalla scena cosicché possiate vivere per sempre felici e contenti!"

E questo è esattamente quello che stavo sospettando. Avrei dovuto prevederlo.

"Non puoi davvero intendere quello che stai dicendo..." finisce Jim quietamente, il suo tono pieno di incredulità.

Leonard sbuffa. "Sono serio, Jim. E, anche se avessi cambiato idea, cioè, anche se entrambi aveste cambiato idea, mi aspettavo più considerazione da voi due! Io..."

Fa una pausa, deglutendo pesantemente.

"Io... Io mi aspettavo che i miei amici mi dicessero la verità, anche se dolorosa per me."

Se prima non era chiaro, ora è chiaro come il sole. Pensa che non lo vogliamo più.  
Mi piacerebbe imprecare, concedermi solo per questa volta una manifestazione umana, perché avremmo dovuto saperlo.  
Per Jim e me le insicurezze di Leonard sono sempre state facili da vedere e non sono sorprendenti considerando la sua storia con la sua ex moglie e il suo divorzio. Essere sminuito e tradito in ogni modo possibile lascia ferite che non possono andare via solo con parole e rassicurazioni e amicizia.  
Jim mi ha detto una volta che avremmo avuto problemi col passato di Leonard prima o poi e ora abbiamo prova che aveva ragione.  
Ma non capisco perché tutto ciò sia venuto fuori ora e come trattare l'intera situazione.  
Non so da dove iniziare.

"Stai dicendo, Leonard, che tu credi che io e Jim ci amiamo e che vogliamo che tu ti trasferisca per lasciarci vivere la nostra relazione liberamente senza darci il problema di dirti che vogliamo stare assieme da soli, senza di te? È questo quello che stai dicendo?"

Leonard annuisce solamente, senza guardare nessuno di noi due.

Guardo Jim per cercare consiglio, perché non sono mai stato bravo a dare rassicurazioni emotive. Mi sento perso, e molto inadeguato: ho sempre saputo che non sarebbe stato facile mantenere una relazione con un umano, con tutti i suoi bisogni emotivi, ma con due, con l'equilibrio che è necessario mantenere con due, è molto più duro. E ora che ho fatto chiaramente qualcosa di sbagliato - non so ancora cosa visto che ne ero totalmente all'oscuro e non dice questo molto sulla mia abilità di mantenere una relazione con due esseri altamente emotivi? -, mi sento estremamente inadeguato.  
Anche Jim sembra travagliato e confuso, ma è il più adatto per ora a trattare la situazione. E sa che negare semplicemente quello che Leonard sta dicendo non è abbastanza per convincerlo.

"Perché lo pensi, Bones?"

Leonard non ci sta ancora guardando quando ci risponde. Sono sorpreso che acconsenta senza combattere... Mi aspettavo che ci dicesse ancora di lasciarlo da solo.

"Avete passato tutto il vostro tempo assieme recentemente, solo voi due... E... Ed è davvero facile vedere che vi amate. Così ho pensato che..." profondo respiro. "Che avevate finalmente deciso che non ero più incluso, che eravate felici stando assieme solo voi due. Dopo tutto, sono solo..."

Qui si interrompe e il dolore è lampante da vedere sul suo viso. Dolore nasce dentro di me nel vederlo. Quest'umano, a me così caro, sta soffrendo per colpa mia o, almeno, per una falsa idea di me.

Ma Jim vuole sentire tutto perché sa che dobbiamo sapere ogni cosa per affrontare tutti i problemi di Leonard.

"Sei solo cosa, Bones?"

Il dolore si trasforma in rabbia in un istante.

"Perché vuoi che lo dica, Jim? Quello che sto facendo non è abbastanza? Vuoi che lo dica?? Ok! Perché qualcuno dovrebbe volere me, un vecchio dottore, pieno di problemi e solo buono a fare il suo lavoro?" Una piccola pausa, il tono più sommesso. "Non è difficile capire perché neanche i miei migliori amici mi vogliano attorno. Volevo solo che avessero il coraggio di dirmelo in faccia."

Così pensa di essere indegno di noi e che lo abbiamo tradito. Non è una sorpresa ora che abbia chiesto il trasferimento. Sono quasi sorpreso che sia ancora disposto a parlarci di questioni così personali.

"Leonard, la tua opinione sulla situazione è incorretta..."

"Oh, per favore, Spock, in tutto questo tempo..."

Come davvero poche volte nel passato, lo interrompo prima che possa finire la frase.

"Perché la tua valutazione della situazione è inaccurata."

"Cosa?"

Jim mi guarda, sorridendo leggermente... So che gli piace quando parlo a Leonard in modo così distaccato e logico, anche quando stiamo discutendo di questioni personali.  
Leonard attende solo la mia risposta.

"Sebbene sia vero che il capitano" e pongo l'accento sul titolo "ed io abbiamo passato quasi tutto il nostro tempo libero assieme nelle ultime settimane, non è stato per un'improvvisa rivelazione di un interesse romantico."

Leonard semplicemente mi guarda attentamente ed è un po' sorpreso, forse per il mio essere così diretto nel parlare della nostra situazione personale e dei nostri sentimenti. Anche se sono migliorato in questo aspetto, è ancora difficile per me esprimere i miei bisogni e i miei pensieri.  
Vedo, comunque, che non è ancora convinto.

"E, Bones, se ricordi correttamente, ti abbiamo invitato a partecipare qualche volta."

Leonard si volta bruscamente verso Jim.

"Ma quello era per la valutazione della-"

"Esattamente!" dice Jim, e improvvisamente sembra vittorioso.

"Intendi..." Leonard sembra quello sbigottito adesso.

"Leonard" intervengo. "Quello che hai percepito come rigetto da parte nostra penso sia solo un'incomprensione. La missione volgerà al termine in pochi mesi. Il capitano ed io avevamo bisogno di scrivere e mandare tutte le valutazioni dell'equipaggio, controllare tutti i rapporti degli ufficiali superiori e scrivere rapporti e mettere in ordine ogni laboratorio e ogni dipartimento per il futuro debriefing che avremo una volta che arriveremo sulla Terra. Come puoi immaginare, è stato un lavoro lungo, lavoro che non è ancora finito, devo aggiungere, e che dovevamo fare da soli. Nelle volte che potevamo invitarti, tu rifiutavi perché eri oberato dal tuo stesso lavoro. E quando siamo stati quasi liberi di nuovo, l'epidemia di influenza arcadica ha colpito la nave e tu hai passato tutto il tuo tempo cercando di trovare un vaccino più efficace.”

Mi fermo un momento per dare a Leonard tempo di assorbire tutto ciò che ho detto.

"Così è facile capire perché non abbiamo potuto passare tutti del tempo assieme e Jim ed io abbiamo passato molto tempo da soli."

Leonard ci guarda e basta. Non sembra totalmente convinto.

"È vero, Bones" interviene Jm. "È stata solo una coincidenza..."

"Quindi" intervengo scorrevolmente. "Non c'è ragione per credere che ciò che volevamo sia cambiato da quando ne abbiamo parlato l'ultima volta."

Il fatto che, in verità, non ne abbiamo davvero parlato è forse un altro problema da aggiungere ai problemi più personali di Leonard con le relazioni. E forse è meglio affrontare questo problema adesso.

"Ma l'ultima volta..." inizia Leonard.

Jim deve essere arrivato alla mia stessa conclusione.

"Bones" dice in tono calmo. "So che quando finalmente abbiamo parlato, è stata una conversazione molto vaga e incerta... Ma più che altro perché, personalmente, non ero sicuro che avrebbe funzionato. Lo sai come sono riguardo a relazioni e impegno... Che io abbia deciso di riconoscere cosa c'era tra di noi è stato un grande passo per me e non ero sicuro di essere pronto per fare più di quello. Ma..."

Deglutisce piuttosto vistosamente. Anche se è umano, parlare di ciò che prova non è mai stato facile per lui.  
Sembra raccogliere le sue forze per andare avanti.

"Ma i miei sentimenti, quello che ho detto di provare per te, per entrambi, è vero, e questo non è cambiato. Neanche un po'."

C'è un silenzio carico dopo le sue parole, durante il quale permetto a me stesso di sentire tutto l'amore che provo per lui. Quando parla dei suoi sentimenti, è sempre un tesoro per me.  
Ma è il mio turno, ora, di rassicurare Leonard. E Jim.

"È lo stesso per me, Leonard. Quello che provo per te e Jim non è cambiato."

Leonard sorride un po'.

"Sentimenti, Spock? Pensavo che i Vulcaniani non avessero sentimenti."

Mi permetto di sorridere un poco.

"È illogico negare ciò che è, dottore."

Leonard ride, una vera risata, che è molto piacevole da sentire.  
Appena Leonard finisce, però, Jim reitera la questione che ha iniziato questa conversazione.

"Quindi, ora che abbiamo chiarito la nostra incomprensione, ritirerai, per favore, la tua richiesta?"

"No."

La risposta ci sciocca entrambi.

"Perché?" Jim quasi urla.

Leonard fa cadere il suo sguardo di nuovo.

"Il fatto che entrambi sentiate qualcosa per me..."

"Amore, Bones, amore, non 'qualcosa'!" interrompe Jim.

Leonard deglutisce.

"Beh, il fatto che voi sentiate... Che voi proviate 'amore' per me non significa che funzionerà."

Una pausa.

"Al contrario, non penso funzionerà, se rimango."

Jim è di nuovo senza parole e io non sono molto indietro.

"Leonard, se pensi così perché credi di non meritarti felicità, questo..."

Mi interrompe, parlando aspramente.

"Già, non penso di meritarla e penso che eventualmente rovinerò tutto, per un motivo o per l'altro, ma c'è un motivo che mi dice che non posso neanche continuare questa cosa adesso, ok?

Jim ha ritrovato la parola di nuovo.

"Di che cosa stai blaterando adesso?"

"Giusto per sapere, Jim, quanto sai dei Vulcaniani?"

La domanda confonde Jim ancor di più e anche io non riesco a capire dove voglia arrivare con questa domanda.  
Jim mi guarda in modo interrogativo, ma capisce che anche io non so cosa Leonard intenda.

"Di che cosa stai parlando?"

Leonard scuote semplicemente la testa.

"Non ci posso credere..." borbotta con una voce quasi impercettibile.

Poi, in modo più chiaro: "Quello che intendo, Jim, è: cosa sai dei Vulcaniani e il sesso?"

Mi irrigidisco improvvisamente, capendo dove Leonard stia andando con la sua linea di domande.  
Jim nota la mia reazione ed è confuso.  
D'un tratto è incerto.

"Beh, hanno un ciclo di accoppiamento..."

"Sì, sì, il Pon Farr, ma oltre a questo? Cosa sai dell'atto stesso? O di quello di cui hanno bisogno sessualmente?"

Se questa conversazione avesse avuto luogo solo un anno fa, avrei già lasciato la stanza a quest'ora.  
Ma ora so che questo è importante e che la questione non può essere rimandata indefinitamente. Avevo solo pensato che non sarebbe stata sollevata ora.

"Loro..." qui Jim esita, perché non sa.

"Esattamente come pensavo" dice Leonard, un po' abbattuto. "Sei saltato in questa situazione senza sapere... Beh, io so. E so che probabilmente non sarò in grado di affrontarlo."

Jim è confuso come non mai. Si volta verso di me.

"Cosa non so, Spock?"

Sento una nota d'accusa ora nella sua voce. Forse ho ritardato troppo nell'informarli.

"Penso che Leonard si riferisca alla fusione... Il contatto mentale è una parte vitale dell'intimità vulcaniana."

"Cosa..." Jim è ancora confuso, ma percepisco quasi la rabbia crescente. "Perché non l'hai mai menzionato prima?"

"Io..."

Non so davvero cosa dirgli ora. Ci sono parecchie risposte a quella domanda. Decido per la più importante.

"Sapevo quale fosse l'opinione di Leonard riguardo al contatto mentale. Pensavo che avremmo affrontato la questione quando ce ne fosse stato bisogno."

La risposta sembra calmarlo un po'.

"Quanto è importante la fusione?"

Non voglio rispondere. Sarebbe una condanna a morte se rispondessi.

"Senza di esso, i Vulcaniani sono incapaci di ottenere conclusione."

Le mie parole rimangono pesantemente sospese nella stanza e per la prima volta mi sento alienato da entrambi. Questa è la prima, vera volta in cui la mia natura aliena si esprime davvero. Neanche il Pon Farr è stato così devastante.

"Oh, merda"

D'un tratto Jim si volta dandoci le spalle e sento le sue emozioni contrastanti, come se lo stessi toccando.  
C'è tristezza, rabbia, dolore e un senso di finalità che lo fa sentire impotente. Non sa come affrontare la cosa.  
Anche Leonard guarda verso di lui con espressione impotente.  
E io posso solo sentire rabbia verso me stesso per essere la causa di così tanto dolore e, soprattutto, per essere la causa della probabile fine della nostra relazione.  
Se c'è mai stata una ragione per odiare me stesso per essere vulcaniano, questa lo è. Perché in questo sono totalmente appartenente alla specie di mio padre, come per il Pon Farr. L'unica cosa in cui avrei dovuto, avrei voluto, avrei avuto bisogno di essere più umano, sono troppo vulcaniano.

D'un tratto Jim si volta e la sua espressione è seria e speranzosa di nuovo. Sento un bisogno improvviso di credere che, come nel passato, ha trovato un modo per risolvere i nostri problemi.

"Cosa?" chiede Leonard, in modo un po' sospettoso.

"Bones, vuoi tentare di risolvere i problemi che hai col contatto mentale?"

Leonard è preso in contropiede.

"Io... Sì, penso di sì. Ma, Jim, sai che è possibile che non sarò in grado di risolverli, giusto?"

Jim muove semplicemente il suo braccio nell'aria con fare sbrigativo.

"È illogico porre fine a qualcosa nella remota possibilità dell'accadere di un evento, non è così, signor Spock?" dice, sorridendo verso di me.

"Lo è, capitano."

Mi permetto di sorridere un po'.

"Aspettate, aspettate solo un momento, voi due!" dice Leonard.

Jim ed io riportiamo entrambi l'attenzione su di lui.

"Cosa, Bones?"

Leonard sembra esasperato.

"Jim, non puoi pensare in questo modo. Se vado in terapia o faccio qualche altra cosa, potrebbero volerci anni prima che riesca a fare una fusione. Anni. Sai cosa significa per noi, per te, per Spock? E non voglio esservi attorno quando farete cose che non posso fare. Sarebbe troppo..." si schiarisce la gola. "Troppo doloroso da sopportare."

Jim guarda Leonard seriamente e la sua è un'espressione di pura determinazione.

"Bones, aspettare non è un problema per me. Diavolo! Non lo è stato negli ultimi mesi, non so perché dovrebbe esserlo ora."

Leonard sembra voler interrompere, ma Jim va avanti.

"È stupido, e illogico, agire come se questo fosse un problema anche quando per ora non lo è. Dammi, dacci, un po' di fiducia. Il sesso è importante per me, non lo nego, ma questo lo è di più. Se, per una possibilità di successo, devo aspettare, aspetterò. È abbastanza per convincerti?"

Leonard è paralizzato sul posto ed è comprensibile. Se le parole di prima non l'avevano convinto della verità dei sentimenti di Jim, queste parole sicuramente lo hanno fatto.  
Ma le rassicurazioni di Jim non sono le uniche che servono.  
Leonard mi guarda.

"E tu, Spock? Cosa pensi?"

Non ci sono difficoltà da parte mia a rispondere.

"Sono disposto ad aspettare visto che un'intimità fisica non è qualcosa di cui ho bisogno da voi. Quello di cui ho bisogno è che le cose procedano come prima."

Questa è stata un'altra importante dichiarazione emotiva da parte mia ed entrambi gli umani sembrano capirlo visto che mi stanno sorridendo dolcemente.

Sì, so di essere cambiato molto.

Ma Leonard ha ancora una domanda.

"E per quanto riguarda il Pon Farr?"

"Affronteremo il problema quando si presenterà."  
Rispondo e l'uso di un'espressione umana li fa sorridere ancor di più.  
"Dopo tutto" aggiungo per essere sicuri "mancano ancora anni."

D'un tratto, c'è troppo spazio tra di noi e la scrivania dietro cui è seduto Leonard sembra una barriera insopportabile.  
Jim ed io ci muoviamo quasi nello stesso momento.  
Leonard si alza e cammina intorno al tavolo.  
All'improvviso è tra le mie braccia, abbracciandomi con forza, e la sua testa si appoggia nell'incavo formato dal mio collo e dalla mia spalla. Jim si sposta dietro di lui e fa scivolare le sue braccia attorno alla vita di Leonard, appoggiando il mento sulla testa di Leonard. Mi guarda e un messaggio veloce passa tra di noi.  
Per adesso tutto va bene, ma abbiamo ancora molta strada da fare.  
La sfida non mi preoccupa per nulla e il sorriso dolce di Jim e le braccia di Leonard che mi stringono forte sono tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno per avere fiducia nel futuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 11 Maggio 2010


End file.
